


Failed Revenge

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Child Abuse, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As a boy come's home from school, he finds out his sister is skipping school and was grounded, then he finds out she stole his food, making him take action to get revenge for all the abuse she dose to him, but things soon start going downhill as her boyfriend interrupts his plans to humiliate her.





	Failed Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT TO BE PREFORMED IN REAL LIFE. FANTASIES ARE TO STAY IN YOUR HEAD.

I got off my bus and walked into my house, then I set my backpack on the floor near the door as I walked to the kitchen. As I reached for the fridge, I saw a note on the door saying, 'I won't be home in a few days, but I'll be nearby if you need me. I give you permission to invite a girlfriend over Davy, but your sister can't since she is grounded for skipping school again. Please tell me if she invites one.'

“That's if I had a girlfriend.” I said with a sigh, then opened the fridge. 

I grabbed my pizza box, then opened it and sighed as I saw my sister pigged out on it. I grabbed the last slice and ate it as I walked to her room to make her pay up. Once I got to her room, I saw the door was closed, making me open it and gasp as I saw her asleep in her underwear with no bra. I grinned as I got something better planned for my payment. I pulled out my phone and turn on my camera, then walked to the bed and started to take pictures of her C cup breasts, Once satisfied with her mounds, I took a picture of her panties as my face started to heat up, then I smiled as I thought of something that would piss her off. I reached for her panties and slowly pulled them down, then my smile faded as I stared at her pussy since I never seen one in real life before. I seen them in her magazines and her movies, but that's it. I pulled open her legs and stared to take pictures as I felt my shaft starting to move, making discomfort fill my body as I felt butterflies In my gut. I ignored the feeling as I wanted revenge for all the times she picked on me and stole from me, then says she did it because she could. I reached down and opened her lips and took a picture, then I heard a door close outside, making my adrenaline skyrocket as I pulled up her panties to the best I could just before I heard a knock on the door. I gasped as I nearly fled the room, but quickly covered her with her blanket as I heard the front door open a second later. I looked back and saw it was her boyfriend, making me quickly flee to my sister's closet as I knew I wouldn't get out in time if he's coming in. A few second later, he come into the room, making me start filming for mom.

“Here is your proof mom, forgive me for sneaking in her room.” I said. “I wanted to get revenge from her eating all my pizza.”

“What are you doing here Vic?” My sister asked. “I'm grounded.”

“And you care?” He asked.

“No.” She said with a smile as she sat up, making the blanket fall, exposing her breasts to him. “Are you interested?” 

“You bet I am.” Vic said and grabbed her breast.

“Oh shit, you're in trouble now.” I said with a giggle.

A second later, I saw her start unbutton his pants.

“No, not good.” I said. “Sorry mom, I can't reveal myself to stop them or they will delete this film.”

Vic's cock come out of his pants as his pants fell, revealing his ass.

“Oh god, this is so going down hill real quick.” I said with a giggle as I saw my sister start sucking him.

Out of reaction I let out a nervous laugh, making me cover my mouth as Vic and my sister at looked my way.

“Oh shit, oh shit.” I cried in panic as my sister stood up and walked to me. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Once my sister opened the door, I stared in fear as tears fell from my eyes. My sister grabbed my phone, then glared at me.

“You freaking snitch!” She yelled.

“I didn't send anything.” I squeaked.

She raise her hand to strike me as I cower down as I covered my face, but she didn't swing, making me look up to see Vic holding her arm.

“Don't hit your brother.” Vic said in a warning tone.

Vic grabbed my phone and fiddled around with it.

“There it's deleted.” Vic said, then his mouth dropped open. “Well, well, so you are a virgin still. Damn your brother can take a picture.”

I heard a chime fill the air form Vic's phone.

“Thanks buddy.” Vic said.

My sister grabbed my phone and looked at it, then her mouth dropped open as she looked at my bulge in my pants. A smile fill her face, making Vic look to my bulge, then he laughed.

“Looks like he likes your body too.” Vic said.

I smiled nervously as I felt my face burning up. My sister grabbed me, then pull me to her bed.

“What are you doing?” Vic asked as my sister reached for my pants.

“Do you wish to take my virginity.” She asked him. “I want to do a threesome.” 

“What the fuck!” Vic yelped. “He's a child!”

“So are we technically.” She said. “He's only fourteen and we are sixteen.”

Vic stare at me as I stared at his cock. My sister looked at me, then to what I was looking at. Once she saw his cock, she giggled.

“I don't think you want that.” She said.

I looked at her, then back to him as she pulled down my pants, making Vic stared at her in disbelief.

“Are you seriously going to do this?” Vic asked.

“If you join us then yes.” She said as she grabbed my shaft over my underwear, making me grunt and look at Vic, then to her his shaft that was now growing.

“Are you wanting this kid?” Vic asked.

I stared at his shaft as it became six inches.

“I can't believe I'm about to do this.” Vic said.

My sister smiled and took off her panties making me look at her slit and smile with a burning face. She grabbed a bottle of jelly like liquid and flipped me over.

“What the fuck.” Vic yelped as she pulled down my underwear. “I will not fuck him if he doesn't know what's going on and I am way to big for him.

My sister turned me over and pointed to my five in shaft, making him stare in disbelief.

“Damn.” He yelped.

“If you don't fuck him, he will fuck you.” She said.

“Um, pass.” Vic said nervously. “Sorry kid.”

I stared at him as he got closer to me as my sister grabbed my head and opened my mouth.

“Deepthroat him." She said.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Vic yelped. “Do you want me make your brother scared of you?”

“He already is.” She said, making him stared at me in shock.

“You beat him?” He asked, making her stared at him.

“Now that I think about it, I do.” She said. “Every time he pisses me off I hit him.”

Vic shook his head.

“I'm done with this.” He said.

Anger filled my sister's face, making me take in his cock as Vic gasped.

“No kid don't...” Vic started to say. “My God he's good.”

My sister giggled.

“Are you sure you want this?” Vic asked.

I nodded, then Vic pulled out and stared at me.

“Tell me with your words.” He said.

I looked at my sister, then to his cock and back to his face.

“I want this.” I said with fear in my voice.

“Fuck, I can't believe I was forced to molest a child.” Vic whined. “I'm sorry kid we are done here.”

I saw my sister stare at me, making me grab Vic and take him down on the bed.

“No kid.” He yelped, then he looked at my sister. “What did you do to him to make him do this against his will on his own?”

I got on top of him and started to suck his cock as mine hit his face, making Vic moaned,

“How are you so good at this kid.” Vic asked. “Have you done this before?”

I shook my head, then I pointed to her movies that contained her porn.

“You watched my porn?” My sister growled, then shoved my head down on his cock, making me hit bottom.

“Stop, stop!” Vic yelped as I started to panic. “Your going to kill him.”

A second later, Vic let out a moan and I felt several streams of warm cum shoot down my throat and into my stomach.

“Pull him out, I just came!” Vic yelped.

My sister pull my head off as I gasp for air.

"We are finished if you enjoy hurting your brother.” Vic said as he check me out. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck me in the ass.” I said as saw my sister staring at me in frustration.

“No, I'm sorry, I'm not going to do anymore to you. Vic said.

“You do it or I will.” I said.

“No you will not.” Vic said

He tried to get up, but I grabbed him, making him push me away, but pounced on him and made him groan, then I grabbed his shaft and pushed him in me, making me scream in pain that made me fall back with whimpers. My sister stared at me in disbelief as she stared at his shaft.

“You just took the whole damn thing in one thrust.” she said with a laugh.

“Oh God no!” Vic yelped. “He's bleeding.”

I felt Vic's fingers touch my neck.

“He's in shock.” He said as he pulled out.

I watched him start to put on his clothes as he stared at me in worry.

“We are done.” Vic said. “You can do what you want to him, but I'm not having any of this. Don't ever talk to me again.”

My sister looked at him in worry.

“I didn't tell him to do this!” She yelped. “He did it on his own.”

“Yes, but he did it in fear of your future actions.” He said. “You're going to kill him if he fears you that much.”

Vic left the house, then my sister looked at me in anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” She growled as she punched me in the face. “You made it to where I didn't get laid.”

She picked me up and got ready to throw me, but stopped as she saw my shaft, then looked at my phone.

“What were you planning to do with those?” My sister asked. “Were you planning to masturbate to them.”

I stared at her, then nodded slowly. She looked on her bed, then turned me around to where my ass was in front of her.

“How in the world did you do that?” She asked as she turned me to her again. “Did you really do that in fear of me?” 

I stared at her and said nothing.

“Answer me.” She growled.

“No!” I yelped, making her stared at me, then sighed.

“Yes you did.” She said, then she looked at my shaft. “I can't believe your almost as big as Vic is and only be two years younger than him.” She said. “Fuck it, there is no turning back for you, your my fuck toy now.”

I stared at her nervously as she put me on the bed, then started to suck me. I gasped as her mouth felt great, making her pull out and look at me.

“Dose deepthroating feel good?” She asked.

“No, but the cum shooting down my throat felt unique.” I said.

“How about Anal?” She asked

“No, it hurt.” I said.

“Well that was obvious, you did just take a full six inch with in one thrust.” She said. “Which was impressive, but did you feel any pleasure in it at all.”

“It was too quick.” I said.

“Then I want you to fuck my ass.” She said. “Punish me like you want to.”

She got on the bed and put her ass up, but I stared at her and didn't move.

“Move it or I will get mom's dildo and shove it up your ass!” She growled.

I got up and lined up my shaft to her, then pushed it in, making us gasp at the same time.

“Wow.” She said, then looked at me and smiled. “Fuck me, I know you like it.”

I looked at her, then started to thrust. About a minute later I started to moan as I was getting close. My sister pulled me out of her as she grabbed a towel, then wiped off my shaft as she laid back and put me on top of her.

“Fuck me and cum in me.” she said.

I stared at her in shock, then shook my head.

“Not in there.” I whined. “That hole isn't meant for me.”

She growled as she grabbed my shaft, then shoved it in her slit. She yelped out as I gasp as I fell on her from the heavenly warmth, making me lose my senses and cum deep with in her. My sister smiled and hugged me.

“Thank you little brother.” She said and kissed me.

The front door rattle as I heard rapid footsteps run towards the room, then my mom come into the room with worry on her face.

“What the fuck Lilly!” My mom yelled as she picked me up and stared at me in worry.

I watched my mom pull out her phone and started to call the police, but I grabbed the phone and took it from her, making her stare at me.

“She just raped you.” My mom said. “She needs to be locked up for that.”

I shook my head.

“I don't want her unhappy.” I said. “I love her. I did this all for her happiness. Now that I succeeded, It's your turn to be happy and fucked by me since dad's not alive to do it anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
